Draculas Descendant
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: Dracula aka Vlad the impaler had a son named Vladimir which has lived for centuries with the secret of his dad and his kind. Until one day a lady turns up asking for answers that he hasnt shared to anyone before. As they get closer they both learn things about eachother that they never knew were possible.
1. Chapter 1

I have kept a secret with me for many years,since the fifteenth century i have lived with it and i continue to keep it to myself. People have never heard of me because my story was never told,i am Vladimir son of Vlad the Impaler but most people know and fear him from his name which is Dracula.

Dear Diary,

"It is June the 7th 2014,as always I'm in my cellar contemplating what to do. The twenty first century is rather peculiar,they have technology which they call phones and they come in all shapes and sizes making irritating noises. Women dress as sluts,i got that definition from an overly annoying guy in an elevator but don't worry i took care of it,lets just say he tastes better then he sounded. In those newspapers I've seen they've named me something quite clever well they don't know its me killing people,the night crawler,which I'm pretty sure is something out of a film. Women are very interesting creatures but rather annoying,they're intoxicating but their beauty is nothing compared to my mother. I take after my dad with jet black wavy medium hair,although my skin is rather pale people pay more attention to my gray eyes. My face is roughly chiseled,and I'm about 6ft. My appearance has changed over the centuries but my skin and eyes always stay the same...i think i can hear a knock..goodbye diary for now"

I sigh then leave my desk and walk out of my cellar then lock it. I live underground because thats where i take my victims and keep all my diaries. I brought a property which was already furnished so i could fit in with society. I walk up through the foyer to the front door and opened it. The woman in front of me was so beautiful,i couldn't help but slowly look her up and down,i think she noticed because her heartbeat changed in pace from slow to much quicker. I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction then she tucked a strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ear.

"Vladimir? Is that you?" How does the women know my name,i look at her face and reply.

"Who are you?" She smiles and puts her hand out which i might say is trembling quite a lot,i cant help but smile inside.

"My names Sophie-Leigh and my family for centuries have been trying to find you,well thats if you are the Vladimir?" I put my hand out to hers and shake it lightly,pulling her to me and i hear her squeal. I move my lips to her ear and whisper "I am Vladimir,you better come in now before i change my mind" she went into the room and i slammed the door shut which made her jump. I gestured to a seat in my foyer for her to sit on and she moved over to it,taking a look around my foyer. In my vampiric speed went over to the sofa in a dash and sat down next to her.

"H-how?" The expression on her face was amazement, i chuckled.

"You have come here for me,you tell me?" She looked up at me,and i couldn't help but take in her beautiful features,she had these innocent bright blue eyes. Her skin was flawless,i don't think I've even seen such pure beauty before. I snapped out of it and saw she looked at me like i was looking at her two seconds ago,i turned my head to the side and i think she went back to reality.

"My family have a track record for looking for your family,they love supernatural beings, it got passed on through the family for us to look for the Dracula,then we found well i found out he had a son,I've been searching for you since"

"Well you've found me,what do you want from me?"

"I want anything and everything about your kind"

"And whats my kind?" She gulps then looks me in the eyes,what beautiful eyes she has indeed.

"Vampires" I get up off the sofa and think for a minute,how can i trust this woman. I feel a hand touch my shoulder,i turn around and see shes rather close to me.

"I promise you i don't mean no harm"

"Surely i should be saying that,you do realise i could kill you in your sleep" i smile and i think i see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"And I'm sure i'd be honoured to be killed by the son of Dracula" i chuckle,then stare at her neck,i can see her vein pulsing through her flawless skin. I take in a deep breath then exhale trying to push the thought of me tasting her blood.

"Theres a spare bedroom up the stairs,rest and we'll speak in the morning,oh and do be careful i hear theres creatures who prey on beautiful innocent ladies" she blushes then nods.

"Well no one will be preying on me then,good night sir" i watch her walk up my stairs,my god shes a beautiful human.

Sophie-Leighs POV

I find the spare room and lay on the bed feeling rather flustered. To say he's the son of the barbaric Dracula,he is very easy on the eye. My family would be so proud of me right now,i cant believe i found a descendant of Dracula. I open my backpack and pull out my white nightie,i slip my clothes off and quickly put it on. I tie my hair up then sigh,i wonder where he sleeps. I sneaked over to my door and opened it trying my best to be quiet. I found Vladimir was there looking at me in surprise,i blushed knowing that I'm not exactly covered up. I think he's checking me out,his beautiful gray eyes are looking my body up and down greedily.

"Im sorry,i'll go back in the room" i was about to go in but he appears in front of me and my body jumps a bit.

"May i ask why you was out your room?"

"I was just seeing where you sleep,sorry" i am so embarrassed,i feel like a kid being caught for sticking their hand in a cookie jar. He smiles and holds his hand out towards me.

"Come with me" i willingly let him take me,he takes me to the room next to the one I'm staying in,its so dark and theres literally just a double bed in there.

"Its so dark and boring" i hear him do a throaty chuckle at my comment.

"Vampires aren't exactly known for their beauty sleep" I look at his face and see he has a pained expression on his face,he turns back to me and his expression changes to sensual.

"Vladimir can i ask you something?" He nods.

"What were you doing outside the room i was in?" He stares at me intensely i cant help but gulp.

"I was coming to check on you" i smiled,to say he's a vampire he's kinda sweet,i think he realised what i was thinking because his face went cold and emotionless.

"You should go back to sleep now,i have things to do and you're bothering me" my smile went and i walked out the room and back into the one i was in. I climbed into the bed and sighed,why does his mood change so quickly. Ohwell i have tomorrow to learn more,i must do this for my families sake,all their hard work led me to this. Plus he interests me,i must sleep now because tomorrow is going to be interesting.

I feel something touch my cheek slightly,i want to open my eyes but then i hear someone speaking.

"Dad if you can hear me i think i need your help,as you can see i have this beautiful woman wanting to know about you and me,i haven't been near a human in so long,i don't know how to act,on the one hand i want to rip into one of her veins and feed until theres nothing left,then theres another part that wants to feel her skin against mine..."

I cant believe he's saying this about me,i so badly want to open my eyes and say something but i don't want him to be angry. I just keep pretending I'm asleep until he's gone.

"You were better at this then i was,oh sophie-leigh you beautiful woman you shouldn't be here but in a way I'm glad you are" i feel something against my cheek,wait he just kissed me. It was quick but i still managed to feel his soft touch on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw i was alone now,i moved my hand to my cheek then smiled. It will be my little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep,all i kept thinking about was the heartbeat of a beautiful woman in the next room. I sighed then put my hands through my hair in frustration,I went to the window and slowly opened the curtain.

"Shit!" I growled in shock,i wasn't expecting the sun to be shining so brightly outside already. Next thing i know sophie-leigh has come in with a look of horror on her face,i guess shes never seen burning flesh before.

"Its the sun,please can you shut the curtain"

"O-Of course" she hurries over to the window and shuts the curtain,then stares down at me holding her hand out. I took it then got up and i could see her staring at my shoulder,my burns had started to heal thank god.

"H-How?"

"We heal,i cant explain how but we just do" she was still watching my shoulder in amazement and shock,i cant help but chuckle. The human mind really doesn't know much does it,no wonder she thinks this is some kind of miracle.

"Go ahead touch if you want" her beautiful blue eyes widened at me,i could hear her pulse pick up and i swear a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Really?" I nod,she moves her dainty hand to my shoulder and strokes her fingertips over it making my body shiver inside. A smile reaches her face and she carries on stroking it,i cant help but let a moan out and i see her blush. She stops but still keeps her fingers there,i really hope this is affecting her because this is driving me crazy.

"I'm sorry,did i hurt you?" I couldn't help but _chuckle,she_ has no idea how much of an alluring specimen she is.

"No the complete opposite actually" i felt her heartbeat pick up,I'm gathering she knows exactly what i mean. Her eyes were looking directly into mine,if her heart carries on beating so fast i wont be able to control myself.

"I guess thats one thing you can tick of things to know about my kind" i smirked.

"I guess that is" i moved my lips to her ear and took in her scent,god she smells delicious.

"I need to do some things,i'll speak to you later, feel free to roam around the house" i whispered this softly to her then walked out the room knowing i left her almost panting out loud. I've gotta get me some fresh blood,I'm ravenous.

Sophie-Leigh's POV

I need to calm my body down,every time i get close to him i feel all tingly and breathless. I take a deep breath then walk into the other room,i need to choose something to wear. I went through my backpack and found my white blouse,i took my nightie off then slipped my white blouse over. I put on a pair of thongs then slip on my black skinny jeans an zip them up. Why am i sweating,i got out my deodorant and sprayed it all over me. How can a vampire get me so hot and bothered,i went into the bathroom and sighed. I look awful,i got my brush and tried to get all the knots out my hair then i swept it to each side of my face. I got my lip gloss out and applied it over my lips adding a bit of colour on my face.

"Well thats as good as its gonna get" i walked back into the bedroom and got my dicta tape out,i best record what i already know. I pushed down on the button and began to speak...

'This is Sophie-Leigh, i have found the Vladimir son of Vlad the impaler. From what i know so far he looks just like any human until you talk to him, he has gray eyes and a very sensual aura around him. He is faster then anything i have ever seen,he went from across a room to next to me in like a blink of an eye,then theres something that completely caught me by surprise,when his skin is exposed to sun it seems to burn it,but then with my own eyes i saw as soon as the sun went away his skin seemed to heal the wound that had been made. I couldn't believe it but i even touched where the wound was and it just felt normal' I swear i just heard a scream and bang from below,i need to see whats happened.

'I have to go for now but i hope i can come back tomorrow with more things I've found out,Sophie-Leigh out' I pressed the button again and put it into my bag. I rushed down the stairs and saw he wast in the foyer,i looked to my left and saw some stairs going below. I ran down those stairs and saw what looked like a cellar,i ran to it and covered my mouth in shock. Vlad was hovering over a dead woman,i moved my eyes up and saw he had a bullet wound in his shoulder.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Vladimir's POV

"I was just having a snack and this bitch had to ruin it" i could see her staring at me confused,i kicked my desk which made it fling across the room and i felt her heart beat louder.

"Vlad i don't understand?"

"If that bitch had just let me feed then compel her to forget she could of gotten away alive but no she had to shoot me,argh" i punched the wall and my fist went through,stupid human she couldn't of just waited. I felt a hand on my arm,i looked to see sophie was looking at me.

"You didn't want to kill her?" I shook my head,she pulled me in for a hug,why is she doing this on the one hand i feel better but still confused that shes comforting me. I took this moment to hug her tightly,squeezing her body to mine,she smelt so so delicious.

"At Least you didn't want to kill her thats something" i pulled back and saw she was very happy,she looked like a girl who was so drooling over her guy being a hero i can't have her feeling like that. I got out her grip and stood over the dead body.

"I did,i drank out of her so much that i didn't want to stop,in a way it made me happy to see her at my mercy,its what us vampires do best,let me just get rid of this waste" i could see she went from blissful to sad,i don't like seeing that expression on her face but i'm not weak. I opened the window and chucked her out the window by her legs,i'll sort that out later.

"Why do you do that?" I face her and cross my arms across my chest.

"Do what?"

"Have moments of being charming and sweet then to...emotionless" i couldn't help but chuckle.

"You do realise i'm a vampire"

"Yes but..." I walked over to her and pushed her into the wall.

"Exactly so stop acting like I'm human, its pathetic" she gulped then moved her eyes to mine,why does she have to be so fucking beautiful.

"I heard you last night,i know you kissed me on the cheek,stop pretending your heartless" i cant believe she heard what i said,i did a throaty growl trying to calm myself down,i should of seen if she was asleep first.

"You can think what you want i did nothing like that" she slowly moved her hand to my cheek and stroked it softly,i couldn't help but close my eyes and get lost in her touch.

"I know what was said" i felt her kiss my cheek,i looked down at her then our lips were just an inch away from being on each other.

"Nothing was said." Before i finished i moved my lips to her softly just to give her the softest of kisses,even this slight touch drives me crazy,her to by the sound of her heart and her blood boiling. I kissed her again softly then looked into her eyes,her cheeks were flushed and she looked so kissable but i so cant do that again.

"Nothing was said...that wasn't true but doesn't mean it should be repeated,ever!" I took one last glance at her then left the room.

Sophie-Leighs POV

I cant believe he kissed me,it was the lightest softest kiss I've ever had. My lips were still tingly,how can a vampire have such an effect on me,i also cant believe that he wants me aswell. I need to sleep,well i say need but that probably wont happen now my body and needs are saying something entirely different.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie-Leighs POV

I pulled out my dicta phone and pressed the record button..

"Here i am again i'm just staring into the mirror,its silly really here i am dressing to impress a vampire. Yes i just said that,last night we kissed,it was the slightest of kisses but it drove me crazy. Hence why i'm dressed like i am,i have put my pink rose lipstick on,a tight black blouse and black skinny jeans. It's laughable really anyway i saw someone he had drunk from yesterday,he was so mad that the woman shot him otherwise he would of made her forget,he really is a good guy. Well i need to go anyway to make sure he's got rid of the woman until another time,sophie-leigh out"

I put the dictaphone down and headed out the bedroom to his bedroom door. I took a deep breath then walked into his room and i gasped in shock.

"I'm so sorry,i didn't know you would be..i'm sorry" i tried so hard not to stare at his half naked body,he looked so beautiful with water dripping down his chest. I could see him smirking at me,wait can he read minds.

"Well hello Sophie-leigh,may i ask why your here?" Come on get yourself together,i managed to look him in the eye as i answer.

"I was just wondering if you had sorted the girl out?" He nodded at me,then walked slowly over to me making my heart pound like crazy. He stopped right in front of me and licked his lips,bad idea coming here.

"Are you sure thats it? I must say you look very sexy" i gulped.

"Thats it and well you don't look bad yourself" i covered my mouth with my hand i can't believe i said that out loud. He chuckled then stroked his fingertips down my arm then pulled me close to him.

"V-Vlad?" We were so close to each other,my hand was resting on his bare wet chest. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered softly to me.

"You look so mouth watering,i know i've not been the best host so tonight lets go down to the hall and i'll tell you anything you want to know" I blushed bright red.

"That sounds lovely"

"You can move your hand now" i forgot my hand was on his chest,i took it away quickly blushing. I walked out the room feeling breathless but strangely happy,i think what he said sounds like a date.

~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~

I had literally spent all my time up here thinking what to wear and i decided to go with a black dress. I heard him knock on the door so i walked out my room to be greeted by him looking stunning. He held out his hand and i looked at him confused.

"Thought you might want to try going vampire speed down the stairs" his eyes were glowing with joy,he looked like a child talking about his favourite toy. I put my hand in his and next thing i know I'm in the hallway laughing with adrenaline.

"That was fun but oh so weird" he chuckled at my reaction,i looked down and saw our hands were still entwined.

"I'm glad you liked it anything to impress a sexy woman"

"Well i must say you look sexy to" i think the rush of what just happened gave me the confidence to say that.

"You like what you see?" I nod.

"The feelings mutual,take a seat" as I'm moving to the chair i can see he's smiling to himself,he sits in front of me at the table.

"So what do you want to know?" I take a sip of water still a bit flustered from earlier then think of a question.

"Well the senses of a human are basic,with a vampire is there more or?" He stroked his thumb over his lip then looked at me.

"When you become a vampire everything gets heightened,taste becomes more,strength becomes that of a hundred men,you can smell everything thing from so far away stuff that humans wouldn't pick up and then theres touch" he seemed to pause there.

"Touch?" He leant forward and grabbed my hand,stroking his fingertips on my palm.

"Touch is a magical thing,you feel everything more and its more intense,it drives me crazy sometimes" he has a pained expression on his face,if he knew how hard it is for me to,what the hell i should tell him he's opening up to me.

"I understand" his head shot up.

"When you touch me it makes me very flustered and breathless,so much more from when a human being touches me" he chuckles then looks at me sensually.

"You really shouldn't of said that to me,or any male vampire"

"Why?" His heated gaze was driving me nuts.

"Because i wanna fuck you until you scream my name" i gulped,i was not expecting him to say that. Saying that though my insides are craving him now.

"Then do it" in a flash he dragged me upstairs to his bedroom. Leaning down facing me he kisses me,his lips are so soft and tender on mine. He lets go then takes my dress off quickly shimmying it down my body,i blush realising i purposely didn't put underwear on to impress him.

"You are delicious" he licks his lips then pushes me down onto the bed,i move my hands up helping him take his top off.

"I'm going to fuck you now,you ready?"

"Yes" i said that with so much need in my voice but i don't care i want him so badly.

He just stares down at me,making me feel hotter down below as he looks greedily down my body then he suddenly grabs me and flips me over. It takes me by surprise and i cant help but gasp.

"You have such a hot ass,bring your knees up" i do as I'm told and i feel my heart beating so fast. He then plunges inside of me which makes me cry out in shock but also pleasure. He carries on slamming inside of me and i hear him growl deeply in his throat which is such a sexy sound,i cant help but let moans escape my mouth at the rough pleasure. He wont let me breath he just keeps pounding in me,this is so sexy.

"Come on Sophie" he growls as my body responds to him and i climax around him with a throaty moan,leaning my head back.

"Oh vlad" i then feel him climax into me which makes me feel warm inside. I feel him leave me and i cant help but wince,i turn round to see him laying to the side of me. I cant help but still pant out of breath,that was so hot. He turns to face me and i cant help but move over and press my lips to his softly,he moans against my lips and pulls me closer to him.

"We shouldn't of done that"

"Do you regret it?" I shake my head.

"Thats not what i meant"

"Then what?" He strokes a strand of my hair.

"I don't want you to go cold on me again" he clamps his lips back onto mine and pulls me so i'm on top of him this time,i look into his beautiful gray eyes and see he's staring into mine.

"I wont,god i could have you again" i gulp then look back up into his lustful eyes.

"Then take me,you are a vampire after all,you can do what you want" we both chuckle then he slams his cock into me again,showing me again why i wanted him so bad.


End file.
